


Chase the Wolverine

by Scababagorn



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scababagorn/pseuds/Scababagorn
Summary: Just an attempt of the Remy/Logan ship. Excuse my attempt of writing in a Cajun accent!There will be more chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

Logan couldn’t describe the feeling. He had never tried before because talking about things anywhere near to feelings had never been his strong point, but he thought about how he would explain the feeling as the truck hit him head on at seventy miles an hour.

Bones broken, joints dislocated, skin & muscle ripped free by the vehicle above him and the ground below, his skull fracturing; but it was the pain that he always thought would be harder to describe. A white hot heat burning him from outside to in, across his entire body, with little areas that glowed just slightly brighter when a joint popped free or a bone shattered. 

The worst pain you’ve ever felt. Well, not Logan, he had felt worse.

He lies on the floor, feeling the rush and wheeze of his punctured lung and staring though one remaining eye as he feels his body begin to heal.

“Oh shit, on my God, oh my God!” Logan can only hear the driver of the truck behind him, and smell the stench of panic and fear.

“It’s…It’s ok Bub,” he wheezes and the driver runs round to him to kneel beside him.

“Oh my God, don’t talk, I’ll, I’ll call an ambulance!” His hands are shaking.

“Don’t need one,” Logan replies “It’s ok, I’m healing”

“No, no, no, you need an ambulance”

“I’ll have left by, by the time it gets here” he winces as his shoulder pops back into joint.

“What…what are you?”

“An’ ol’ friend o’ mine mon amie”

Logan tilts his head to look up at the tall figure who has appeared beside him.

“Logan, you int’ the habit of bein’ hit by big ol’ trucks?” Remy stares down at Logan, his face a mix of concern and interest.

“Not my favourite pastime Gambit”

“What’s going on?!” The driver asks.

“I got’t from here friend” Remy replies, smiling kindly. Logan feels Remy’s strong arms slip under him and lift him. He groans at the pain, and growls a little.

“Ain’t no need t’ be like that big guy, I’m helpin’ you ain’t I?”

“Just be careful, I ain’t healed yet and it hurts like a bitch”

Gambit carefully lifted him into the back seat of a car, which Logan was almost completely sure was stolen and drove him what had felt like a long way. 

When the pain had started to subside, Logan’s eyes had drifted shut and he had lost track of time, as each jolt of the car would lift him momentarily from sleep, and then sink once again into sleep’s embrace.

“We’re here mon amie” Gambit said, before coming to the back of the car and offering a hand to Logan.  
He batted the younger man’s hand away.

“I’m fine” he snapped, as Gambit grins and raises his palms to Logan.

“Ya pretty grumpy after y’all been hit by a truck” 

“Ain’t everybody?” He asks as he follows Gambit towards the front door of a cabin.

“Dunno,” he replies, ramming the door with his shoulder “Don’ know a lot a people who survive gettin’ hit by a truck”

He rams the door once more and it gives, apparently stuck with the cold.

“Gambit leaves the door open for Logan to follow.

“Wanna beer?” Gambit asks as Wolverine slams the door to ensure it remains shut.

“Yes,” Logan replies, glancing around at the cosy cabin. He takes the offered beer “How you find me?”

“Some lil’ birdies tol’ me where to look”

“Why you lookin’ for me?” Logan asks. Gambit stared at him for a moment, his red eyes nearly unreadable in the darkness of the cabin.

“I’ve missed you, that night, it’s been on my mind and…”

“Remy…” 

“No Logan, please, I need t’ talk to you. I’ve never felt like that with anyone”

“Remy, it can’t happen”

“Why?” Remy asks, moving towards Logan. He take the shorter man’s beer from his unresisting hand “Tell me ya don’ feel it. Tell me t’ stop”

Logan’s eyes shut without his control as Gambit ghosts his fingers over Logan’s thickly haired arms, pressing their bodies together, and pushes Logan against the counter behind him.

“Remy, I can’t,” he sighs as the taller man kisses his neck, “I can’t be that”

Remy’s hands travel over Logan’s body.

“Stop” Logan says softly, pushing lightly at the other man.

“I said stop!” He pushes him hard this time, feeling the anger boil over. Remy falls back into the counter behind him.

They stand, breathing heavily, their eyes locked. Logan pushes himself away from the counter top behind him.

“I told you to stop” he says breathily.

“I didn’t want to” Remy replies.

“We can’t Remy,” Logan says, anger and sadness present in his voice “We just can’t”  
He turns quickly on his heel, and with a hard wrench of the front door, he is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan moved quickly out of the cabin, his breath heaving out of his lungs. He could feel his arousal and the guilt and self-loathing that followed with it.

He considered taking the car and driving the hell away, he even considered running out into the forest, until he heard Remy's voice behind him.

"I'm sorry Logan"

"It's OK" Logan replied, continuing to stare into the darkness.

"I understand if it was jus' a drunken one night thing Logan, I didn't mean t' upset you" 

"I feel it too" Logan said quietly.

"You?..." Remy said softly, his face confused and hopeful.

"I feel something for you Remy," Logan replied, turning to face the younger man "But you gotta understand, I'm old and it goes against what I've been taught. I can't be a fag" 

Logan felt guilty when he saw Remy's wince at the word.

"But I want you," Logan continued, moving toward, pressing his body into Remy's "I just need to take it slow".

Remy smiled and placed a hand against Logan's cheek.

"OK" Remy replied.

In a sudden rush Logan pressed their lips together groaning as Remy slipped his tongue into his mouth, both men pressing their bodies closer subconsciously. Remy pulled away suddenly.

"You want to take it slow" Remy reminded.

Logan was breathing heavily, his pupils blown. He cupped Remy through his jeans. 

"Not that slow".


	3. Chapter 3

Logan opened his eyes. The sunlight was beaming down onto the rumpled covers of the bed. The sunlight caught the dirty blonde hair of his lover, making it glow a reddish tint that Logan didn't think he had noticed before. 

Logan could smell the sweetness and the sweat on Remy's skin. The cigarettes and the beer and the faint scent of cologne. He felt a jolt of arousal.

Logan ghosted his hand over Remy's hip and was rewarded with a pleasured sigh. Logan smiled despite himself and did it again. 

"That's nice" Remy muttered sleepily. 

"This nicer?" Logan asked, slipping his hand to Remy's groin and running his fingertips over his length.

"Oh, that's much nicer"

"You gonna wake up?" Logan asked. He saw Remy grin and he rolled onto his back, stretching languidly before opening his red eyes to look at Logan. His pupils were already blown.

"Mornin' mon cherie" 

"Mornin'," Logan replied before licking his lips as he stared at Remy's "Can I kiss you?"

"Well, we done everythin' else" Remy replied, his own eyes darting to Logan's full lips. Logan leant forward and pressed their mouths together.

A feeling like electricity shot through Logan's body and he deepened their kiss, opening his mouth wider and pressing their tongues together. They both groaned in unison and Logan moved to lay above the man, pressing their bodies flush.

"If this is how you gonna wake me up ev'ry day, ya might find 't hard to get rid a' me" Remy said softly, pressing up against Logan.

Logan began to bite the other man's neck and slowly kissed down his body. He took Remy's erection into his mouth and felt the other man's hands rest on his head.

"Fuck" Remy hissed.

Logan licked and sucked, reacting to the sighs and mutterings of pleasure from his bed partner. He could hear Remy's heart rate increasing.

"Roll over" Logan ordered, to which Remy did so obediently. Logan continued to lick and suck, as his own cock was already stiff and dripping with pre-come. He slipped a finger inside his lover, who pushed back on his hand.

"Fuck that Logan, I'm ready"

Logan grinned and moved to lay above Remy. He slid in slowly, reacting to the subtle movements and noises of pain and pleasure. When he was fully sheathed in his lover, they both sighed with pleasure.

"Fuck me Logan" Remy growled.

"If you say shit like that, I ain't gonna last long" Logan growled before setting a slow pace.

"Logan" Logan shook his head. Rely hadn't said anything.

"Logan, I'm sorry"

"Professor?" Logan said.

"Why ya thinking' about the' ol' guy when ya fuckin' me?" Remy laughed. Logan pulled himself free quickly and stood, throwing on his clothes.

"What is it Professor?"

"We need you here. I'm sorry Logan, I know you said you needed some time to clear your head..."

"It's fine. I'll be there soon"

"Da fuck Logan?" Rely said, still flush and breathing heavily.

"I need to go to the school. The professor needs me"

"Y'all were talkin' to him?" Remy asked.

"Yea" Remy was silent for a moment.

"He know about us?" 

"Does now" Logan replied, blushing deeply. Remy stared at Logan.

"Ya can take th' car" Remy said softly.

"You comin' with me?" Logan asked.

"Ya want me t'?" Remy replied. Logan moved towards Remy as he slipped on his shirt. He kissed him softly.

"Yes"

They walked into the mansion together and Remy followed as Logan moved towards the professor's office. He opened to door to find Storm and Cyclops stood with the Professor.

"Good of you to come," Cyclops muttered "Why's he here?" Cyclops muttered, motioning towards Remy.

"He's with me" Logan growled in reply.

"Colossus is missing" Storm said, interrupting what would inevitably be an argument.

"He told his parents about his boyfriend. We haven't seen him since," The professor said "He's in New York. I can see him in a bar. I need you to get him Logan"

"Why Logan?" Cyclops asked "We didn't need him. He wanted time to 'clear his head' or whatever"

"Because Logan is the right person for this," The professor replied "Logan, take the jet and take Gambit""

"What the hell?" Cyclops growled.

"You got a problem with that bub?" Wolverine replied.

"Enough" The professor said. 

"Logan, let me know when you have him"


End file.
